Bücher
Hier findest du eine Übersicht aller bereits erschienenen und noch kommenden Schattenjäger Romane. Schattenjägerreihen Chroniken der Schattenjäger (Infernal Devices) Die Reihe wurde von 2010 bis 2013 geschrieben und besteht aus Clockwork Angel, Clockwork Prince und Clockwork Princess. Die Handlung spielt hauptsächlich 1878 im viktorianischen London und folgt Tessa Gray, die schon in jungen Jahren Waise wurde und herausfindet, dass sie die Gabe hat, sich in andere Personen zu verwandeln. So lernt sie eine Welt kennen, von der sie niemals geahnt hätte. Damit sie in dieser überleben wird, muss sie sich mit den Schattenjäger des Londoner Instituts (Will Herondale, Jem Carstairs, Charlotte Branwell, Henry Branwell und Jessamine Lovelace) verbünden. ClockworkAngel_cover-de.png|'Clockwork Angel'|link=Clockwork Angel ClockworkPrince_cover-de.png|'Clockwork Prince'|link=Clockwork Prince ClockworkPrincess_cover-de.png|'Clockwork Princess'|link=Clockwork Princess Offizielle Website www.arena-verlag.de/reihe/chroniken-der-unterwelt The Last Hours Die Reihe ist bisher noch nicht erschienen und wird aus Chain of Gold, Chain of Iron und Chain of Thorns bestehen. Die Handlung wird 1903/1904 in London und Paris spielen und sich mit den Kindern, im Alter von etwa 16 bis 24 Jahren, einiger Charakter aus Chroniken der Schattenjäger beschäftigen: James Herondale und Lucie Herondale (die Kinder von Tessa Gray und Will Herondale), Alastair Carstairs und Cordelia Carstairs (Cousins von Jem Carstairs), Charles Fairchild und Matthew Fairchild (Die Kinder von Charlotte Branwell und Henry Branwell), Jesse Blackthorn und Grace Cartwright (die Kinder von Tatiana Blackthorn), Anna Lightwood, Christopher Lightwood und Alexander Lightwood (die Kinder von Cecily Herondale und Gabriel Lightwood), sowie Thomas Lightwood (eines der Kinder von Sophie Collins und Gideon Lightwood). Chroniken der Unterwelt (The Mortal Instruments) Die Reihe wurde von 2005 bis 2014 veröffentlicht und besteht aus City of Bones, City of Ashes, City of Glass, City of Fallen Angels, City of Lost Souls und City of Heavenly Fire. Hauptsächlich in New York im Jahr 2007 folgt die Reihe Clarissa Fray, Jace Herondale, Alec Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood und Simon Lewis. Alles beginnt damit, dass Clary, die eigentlich dachte, dass sie ein ganz normaler Mensch ist, herausfindet, dass sie eine Schattenjägerin ist. CityofBones_cover-de.png|'City of Bones'|link=City of Bones CityofAshes_cover-de.png|'City of Ashes'|link=City of Ashes CityofGlass_cover-de.png|'City of Glass'|link=City of Glass CityofFallenAngels_cover-de.png|'City of Fallen Angels'|link=City of Fallen Angels CityofLostSouls_cover-de.png|'City of Lost Souls'|link=City of Lost Souls Clare HeavenlyFire.jpg|City of Heavenly Fire Offizielle Website www.arena-verlag.de/reihe/chroniken-der-unterwelt Die dunklen Mächte(The Dark Artifices) Bisher sind die ersten beiden Bände Lady Midnight und Lord of Shadows erschienen. Der dritte und letzte Band The Queen of Air and Darkness wird voraussichtlich 2019 erscheinen. Die Handlung spielt 2012, hauptsächlich in Los Angeles und folgt Emma Carstairs die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hat die Welt von Dämonen zu befreien und die Mörder ihrer Eltern ausfindig zu machen. Offizielle Website thedarkartifices.com The Wicked Powers Die Reihe ist bisher noch nicht erschienen und wird aus drei Teilen bestehen. Es ist vermutlich die letzte Schattenjägerreihe. Die Handlung wird etwa 2016/2017 spielen und zwei von Julian Blackthorns jüngeren Geschwistern (Livia Blackthorn, Tiberius Blackthorn, Drusilla Blackthorn und Octavian Blackthorn) folgen. Kurzgeschichten und Anderes Die Chroniken des Magnus Bane (The Bane Chronicles) Bestehend aus 10 Kurzgeschichten, die einzeln 2013/2014 im Abstand weniger Monate zuerst als E-Book veröffentlicht wurden, folgt dieses Buch dem Hexenmeister Magnus Bane durch mehrere Jahrhunderte hindurch. Bücher: *Was geschah tatsächlich in Peru? *Die Flucht der Königin *Vampire, Scones und Edmund Herondale *Tochter der Finsternis *Der Aufstieg des Hotels Dumort *Die Rettung des Raphael Santiago *Der Niedergang des Hotels Dumort *Was schenkt man einem Schattenjäger, der schon alles hat? *Der letzte Kampf des New Yorker Instituts *Der Fluch wahrer Liebe (und erster Dates) Der Schattenjäger-Codex (The Shadowhunter Codex) left|200px Diese Ausgabe wurde am 28. Oktober 2013 auf englisch veröffentlicht. Die gebundene, deutsche Ausgabe erschien im Februar 2014. Dieses Handbuch ist der ultimative Ratgeber für angehende Schatttenjäger wie Clary und Tessa und eine perfekte Ergänzung zu Chroniken der Unterwelt und Chroniken der Schattenjäger. Der Codex ist teils Nachschlagewerk, teils Geschichtsbuch, teils Trainingsanleitung, ergänzt mit Kommentaren von bekannten Schattenjägern, die schon viel erlebt haben. Es handelt sich hierbei um Clarys Ausgabe in die sie, Simon und Jace teils nützliche, teils lustige Kommentare hinzugefügt haben, sowie einige Malerein und Skizzen die Clary hineingemalt hat. Infos von Cassandra Clare zum Buch Die Legenden der Schattenjäger Akademie Die Legenden der Schattenjäger Akademie erschien 2016 im englischsprachigem Raum unter dem Namen "Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy". Die ins Deutsche übersetzte Version erschien noch im selben Jahr. Hauptsächlich wird in diesem Buch Simon Lewis Weg zur Schattenjäger Academy und zum Schattenjäger beschrieben, jedoch besteht dieses Buch aus mehreren einzelnen Büchern diese wären: # Willkommen in der Schattenjäger Akademie # Der verschollene Heronalde # Der Teufel von Whitechaple # Nichts als Schatten # Das Böse, was wir lieben # Könige, Fürsten, So Bleich # Bittere Wahrheit # Die Feuerprobe # Zu endloser Nacht geboren # Die Wiederkehr der Engel Kategorie:Bücher